


I will always love you

by skylineWatcher



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylineWatcher/pseuds/skylineWatcher
Summary: Scorpius dies because of a terrible accident. Albus doesn't know how to handle the pain but Draco and his family comfort him.





	I will always love you

Albus sat on this chair between Draco and Ginny.

His Mother held his hand tightly and he could tell that she was crying. Nearly everyone around him was crying.

He just felt empty. He felt empty since he left him. All the love with whom he had filled him was gone. As well was the happiness, actually, all his feelings were gone. All that was left is coldness and emptiness. Albus couldn’t feel the rain hitting his skin or his fathers hand on his back.

He longed for Scorpius soft touch and the warmth and love he felt whenever Scorpius was around. But he´ll never feel this touch or love again. He´ll never hear his voice again.

The pain began to sink in for the thousand time of that day, stabbing him with what felt like hundreds of sharp knives. It hurts so bad, his whole body was aching. His gaze landed on the box Scorpius was know lying in. Lifeless. His beautiful body without his even more beautiful soul.

He can’t really remember the day it happened.

At the morning they were both stressed and in a bad mood. Albus had left in a rush and without a goodbye-kiss. He had apparated to work seeing that the creatures he was currently looking after hadn’t healed ver well over the night. Listening to the complaining of his work partner he had prepared potions and had healed a few beats with healing charms. Lunch had come and go but his mood hadn’t lifted up. Deep in his belly he had known that something wasn’t ok and looked forward to arriving at his and Scorpius´ place in the afternoon to see his lovely smile again. At 2 o’clock he had got the letter. He can’t remember the words but it had said that a terrible accident had happened and that Albus has to come immediate. Arriving at St. Mungos he had seen Draco, his parents and siblings, all standing outside the Room Scorpius had been in. He had pushed his way through everyone and entered the room. Scorpius had been lying there, smiling slightly. “Albus..“ He managed to whisper, “Sssh, its all going to be okay. You just need to rest a little bit.“ But Scorpius continued “Al, I love you so, so much..“ Albus took his hand carefully “I love you, too.“ The looked each other in the eyes, scared of what came then. Albus had seen how life left the light blue eyes.

He stared at the box. _Why did you left me? Why did Scorpius had to go? And why am I still here?_ The box was levitated and flew slowly towards a hole in the ground. Albus watched the box and with it Scorpius corpse moving away fro him. A shock flashed trough his mind.

“No“ he cried, while leaping up “You can’t leave me. Please don’t leave me“ he wanted to rum after box but his body didn’t obey him and his legs became entangled.

Strong arms wrapped around him, another body collapses at his, light blonde hair locked his sight and he fell on the ground. He fidgeted and tried to get out but the grip was strong and tight. “Don’t leave me, Scorpius! Why do you leave me?“ He cried out over and over again.

Hard sobs were shaking his body, tears streaming down his face and it was incredible hard to breathe, when he heard a rough whisper “Albus, breathe. You are not alone. It hurts me, too“ Just know he realised the other man, the light skin colour and the blonde hair. “Scorpius? Is that you? Where are you?“, “Scorpius is gone. I'm Draco“ his father in law answers with a shaking voice, which used to be always so steady.

Albus cringed to Dracos clothing leaning against his chest and sobbing heartbroken into it. His words hitted him right in his chest _Scorpius is gone. He'll never return again. I'll never get to kiss him again. To see his smile again. To hear him trembling again. Never._

Draco was shaking and crying, too. He had lost his wife and his son. The pain tears him into pieces but right now he needed to be strong for Albus “I know, I know“ he whispers to Albus and holds him tight. He then looked up to the grey sky, the rain drops hitting his face, trying to wash away the pain.

Albus doesn´t know how Draco manages to be so strong. How he manages to live with the pain of the loss of his beloved wife and son. He doesn´t know how hell ever manage to smile again, when the prettiest of all smiles is forever gone. He doesn´t know how he’ll live his everyday life without Scorpius. The person beloved so deeply, so much, so incredible with the deepest parts os his heart, his soul his whole being. The person who brought so much happiness and joy to his life. The person who made him laugh and cry and smile and love. The person who brought him to the best self of himself.

His tears burned on his skin and his whole body felt like it was covered in deep bleeding wounds. Will these wounds ever stop bleeding?

He longed for Scorpius touch. He wanted to hear his voice so bad.

After a little time he notices how other people were coming towards Draco and him. First it was Lily who sit down beside the and hug them. Then his mum and his Father came. After them followed James, Aunt Hermione, Rose, Uncle Ron and the whole family.

They were all crying when the box made its way down the hole and was forever gone. Although he knew that it will never be perfect again, because Scorpius will be missed forever and although he has no clue how he’s gonna make it he knows its going to be… no he doesnt know how it’ll be but he won’t be alone.

He knows he has his family and above all Draco going with him through the pain and following hard times.

He looks up to the sky and sends a few words to his Scorpius:

_I hope you met your mother. She and Draco can be so proud of you. You're the kindest person I've ever met and I will miss you so much. Thank you for everything you did for me. I will love you forever._

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why I'm hurting my angels so much because the deserve nothing but a happy life full of love.  
> However I always imagined this heartbreaking funeral where Draco comforts Albus. So yeah. I tried it..


End file.
